


Anticipation

by nadiaselite



Series: Elite Season 2 Series [1]
Category: Elite (TV), Elite Netflix
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, High School, M/M, Season 2, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Everyone's first day back at Las Encinas after a much-needed break. But things aren't quite exactly how they left them off.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is my first non-the 100 fanfic so please don't drag me. Elite is also really new so I don't really know if anyone cares, but I genuinely really love the show and need something to keep me busy until season 2 comes out. Please leave me comments because I'll probably continue with this if I know enough people actually like it. 
> 
> xx
> 
> (PS this is dedicated to you, Becca)

Nadia stood at the base of the steps of Las Encinas, her nerves making it feel impossible to go inside. She hadn’t been there since  _ that _ night. Although she spent the majority of the summer preparing for this moment she still wasn’t ready. It still all felt too soon.

Ander could sense the tension in her shoulders. He softly placed his arm around her shoulders for reassurance, without looking she leaned into his hold. “We’ll get through this together, remember?”

Nadia rolled her eyes peering up at Ander through the corner of her eye. “Maybe.”

“That’s the right attitude.” Ander let out a lighthearted laugh as he began to guide her towards the entrance of the school.

Nadia and Ander had gotten close over their Summer break. With Nadia’s parents going back to Palestine and Ander quitting tennis it was inevitable that Ander spent all his time at their place. He found himself spending numerous nights at their place. Sometimes even working shifts at their store with Omar.

Ander grew to greatly appreciate Nadia. She was one of the most genuine people he’d ever met at Las Encinas. Now he could see why Guzman was so infatuated by her. She was hard to not like.

Upon entering the school all eyes were on them. Nothing less than what they’d expected, but nonetheless still overwhelming. Nadia was used to people always staring at her for her hijab so for her, this was just another day, but for Ander, she could sense the discomfort.

“Remember what Omar told you.” Nadia flashed a smile up at Ander before they parted ways.

She took a slight comfort in knowing that even if Guzman continued to ignore her that at least she’d have Ander to lean on. But her heart still felt heavy just thinking about having to see Guzman.

Nadia had texted him every day for the past few months. Even if he didn’t text her back she felt like she owed it to him to at least try. Everyone may have been traumatized, but Guzman lost his sister he had to be devastated. Guzman loved his sister more than anyone, he’d do anything to protect her.

“Look who’s back for more? Didn’t get the hint last year?” Lu slammed Nadia’s locker shut as she walked by.

Nadia was felt a jolt of electricity run through her body as she looked over to see Lu walked past her. She tightened her grip around Guzman’s waist who couldn’t care enough to look at her.

That alone tore Nadia apart. He couldn’t even look at her and she just didn’t understand why. Sure, he was mourning but she was too. Because even after everything Marina did to her and her family she was still someone she considered a friend. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Maybe she expected too much of Guzman. Maybe he was just like Lu and the rest of these rich kids. That’s what she’d have to tell herself to keep herself from getting hurt, more hurt than she already was.

Taking her things from her locker she continued into class ignoring the stares, the rude comments, and the thick tension lingering through the air.

Besides Ander, she had no friends. Samuel barely talked to her anymore, he barely talked to anyone. Christian, Carla, and Polo weren’t really friends, to begin with. With the death of Marina, she lost Guzman too.

She took a seat in the back of the classroom. If she was lucky Ander would sit next to her to take her out of her misery.

And just like that Ander made his way into the room. He threw his books onto the desk beside her, letting out a groan as he took a seat.

Guzman walked into the room his eyes immediately landing on Nadia’s radiant smile. But her smile very quickly faded as her eyes locked on his. He looked away as quickly as possible, his heart racing faster than ever.

Ignoring her texts was one thing, but seeing her right there looking as beautiful as ever was another. But he had to keep his distance, for her. It’s what was best for her, even if it was the worst thing for him.

He felt Lu wrap her arms around his bicep tightly giving it a squeeze as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Ever since Marina died she was clingier than ever. By his side every waking minute trying to make sure he was okay. Sure, she meant well but he was sick.

He was sick of being babied, sick of people around him walking on egg-shells, sick of everyone acting like he was just some bomb getting ready to burst. He had his moments, sure but he was okay.

He pulled his arm from Lu’s grasp focusing his attention on the new teacher at the front of the class. With all the drama that was brought up in the chaos last year, he’d forgotten all about the new teacher.

It felt like the time flew by quickly. Maybe it was because Guzman was too lost trying to figure out how he’d stay away from Nadia this year. It was all too much. But sitting there across the room from him he just couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her.

Even with Lu sitting beside him begging for his attention all he wanted was her. He shook his thoughts quickly gathering his things and leaving the room, not once looking back to see her face again. He wanted to stay as far away from her as possible.

“Guzman, where are you going?” Lu grabbed him by the forearm, pulling his entire body back. “Lunch is this way?”

Guzman pulled his arm from her grasp. “I’m not hungry.”

Lu let out a heavy sigh cupping his cheek in the palm of her hand. “Come on. You’ve been acting so hostile lately.”

“I just need my space, Lu.” Guzman’s voice echoed throughout the nearly empty hallway. All the muscles in his body tensed up tightly. Seeing Lu’s expression change he quickly redeemed himself. “I know you mean well, but I just can’t right now. Okay?”

Lu watched as Nadia made her way down the hall, her eyes narrowed at her. Without another thought, Lu leaned into Guzman pressing a kiss to his lips and wrapping her arms tightly around him. She kept her eyes on Nadia, taunting her as she deepened the kiss.

Guzman was taken back at first, too shocked to move. But he quickly pushed her off. “I told you to back off. Get a clue.”

He began to storm off completely unaware of Nadia’s presence until his gaze met hers. That only further enraged him. Lu’s constant need to make Nadia feel inferior was exhausting and using him to do it was even worse. Especially now when he couldn’t even talk to her to fix any of it.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Lu raised an eyebrow at Nadia, her lips curled into a tight smirk.

Nadia rolled her eyes as she let out a light laugh. “No one needs to see you desperately throw yourself at Guzman.”

Ignoring her nasty expression Nadia passed her following Guzman towards the lockerrooms. Enough was enough. If she had to deal with Guzman ignoring her for another second she might just lose her mind.

Thankfully the boy's locker room was empty aside from Guzman who sat on the bench between two rows of lockers with his shirt off. She felt her breath hitch at the sight of him, she hadn’t seen him in months let alone seeing him  _ like this _ .

Gathering herself back together she charged at him standing above him with her hands on her hips. “I texted you every day. If you didn’t want to talk to me the least you could do is tell me why.”

Guzman could feel every inch of his body tighten up at the sound of her voice. He fearfully stared at her feet until he gathered the strength to look up at her.

“Nadia I-” He couldn’t even conjure up a good excuse as to why he had been ignoring her. Staring up at her just took his breath away.

The way her hair was tied back into an intricate braid, the way the wrinkle formed above her nose when she was mad or focused, the way her lips naturally pressed together, and the way she allowed a single curl to dangle beside her temple. It was all too much.

“I what?” And now her voice was growing heavier, louder than she’d intended. But she was angry and she didn’t care who knew.

He quickly stood up, closing the space between the two. He could feel her breath against his bare chest. The two of them hadn’t even touched but they were both breathless.

Guzman leaned down, his forehead nearly touching hers. “I’m sorry.”

Nadia tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat as she stared up at Guzman through her lashes. Shaking her haram thoughts she took a step back immediately running into the corner of the locker.

A small groan slipped from her lips. Guzman’s arm immediately wrapped around her pulling her into his chest as he softly rubbed her back. “I’m really sorry.”

Nadia pulled herself out of his grasp immediately. She was too angry to even look at him. Half angry at him and half at herself for running into his locker.

“Look if your girlfriend doesn’t want us to be friends it’s fine. But at least have the balls to tell me.” She glared at him. Now angrier than ever. She hadn’t ever called Lu his girlfriend out loud, but it just fueled the fire that was already burning within her.

Guzman was taken back at her outburst. He wanted nothing more than to take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her, but it wasn’t his place. Maybe letting her think that it was Lu who was keeping them apart was easier than telling her the real reason.

He stood there just staring at her for a few seconds before gaining the courage to respond. “Nadia she’s-”

_ “ _ She’s  _ what  _ Guzman?” Her voice echoed louder.

Guzman let out a sigh as he continued to put his things into the locker. “Nothing. Just nothing.” He took a seat on the bench once more. “Just go.”

“I should’ve known better. People  _ like you _ can’t be friends with people  _ like me _ .” She shook her head making her way out of the lockerroom, tears rolling down her cheeks as she walked away.

What was the point of fighting her father for freedom if the person she wanted to spend this newfound freedom with wanted nothing to do with her? Maybe he was right, maybe she was better off leaving this school.

Guzman could feel his heart drop into his chest as he watched her walk away. It was almost too much for him to bear, but it was what had to be done. He threw his backpack on the floor, his fist immediately swinging into the locker.

This was going to be harder than either of them had anticipated. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also so sorry this was so short, I wanted to keep it short and to the point, because it is my first Elite fic and I'm not 100% sure if I actually like how I write their dynamic yet. S


End file.
